


Untitled

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [2]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For fanfickchick, who asked for "Nagron. Where would Agron sleep the night of the argument in the villa?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Agron does not sleep.

Late into night he paces in alleyways, kicking walls until toes throb with pain which blessedly distracts from ache within heart.

He curses gods and sea and his own clumsy tongue, unequal to task of charming lovely young men whose eyes glow under spell of worldly interlopers.

Slumping to ground, Agron rests back against wall, stretches legs to span width of alley. He thumps well-hardened head against stone, over and over; he will not shed single tear for faith so easily broken.

He rests eyes for long, delicious moment. Despite himself runs toward murdered dream of cloudless future with Nasir.

When Agron next opens eyes, aggressive morning light assaults senses. He blinks down at inexplicable blanket covering him.

Turning to find source of pleasant warm pressure at his side, he finds softly snoring man of dreams nestled against him upon hard stone bed.

Agron does not sleep; Agron can only cry.


End file.
